Serene
by MySoulIsYoursTakeIt
Summary: Robin has a dark past, but Raven doesn't care, so does she. When Robing shows affection, how does Raven get along. It's her first time and Robin's ready than ever. *oneshot* robinXraven. lemons!


**I hope you like this, it's my first lemon story!!**

**Summary:**** Robin has a dark past, but Raven doesn't care, so does she. When Robing shows affection, how does Raven get along. It's her first time and Robin's ready than ever. *oneshot***

**robinXraven.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Teen Titans, wish I did though.**

**Serene**

**xXx**

We walked through the living room doors and headed our own separate ways to our rooms. We successfully completed the mission, without a scratch. I looked up and saw Robin watching intently at me. A slow blush creeped up into my light ashen skin, as I walked toward him. He smirked and grabbed me around the waist.

"Hey Rae", he whispered and kissed me softly. "Wanna spend the night with me?" I knew the meaning behind those words. Deciding carefully, I nodded. A big smile came across his face like a beacon of light.

"Let's go," I said as he led me to the elevator, he pressed the button for his room and kissed me one more time. This was going to be one hell of a night.

**xXx**

The doors opened and he picked me up, cradling me in one arm and feeling for a light switch with the other, doing all of that while kissing me. I moaned at his soft touch. He found the light switch and walked to the bed with me still in his arms. He laid me down gently and took off his cape and gloves. I sat up and took off my cape and belt.

I sat back against his head board, and he got up and straddled my waist. One knee on each side. He looked into my purple eyes. "I love you Rae," he murmured and kissed me on the forehead, letting his lips plant soft kisses on it's way to my mouth. He pulled away and took off his shirt. I watched as he took off the shirt, and how each muscle moved, like a ripple. He leaned back down to kiss me but I stopped him by putting my hand on his chest. He looked confused.

"It would be better without the mask Wonder Boy," I said and put my hands on either side of his face and slowly pulled it away. He looked down and away. "Robin, who am I to tell?" he looked back up and his eyes, oh those eyes. They were such a vibrant green that they glowed. I brought him down to kiss me again.

He reached behind me and pulled the zipper down on my suit. I shivered at the cold. He pulled it down so it hung around my waist. I had on a black lace bra, the only one I had left, tomorrow was wash day. "Beautiful," he murmured into the crook of my neck. I moaned again, and I heard him groan. It must kill him to hear that noise escape my lips. He unhooked his belt with one hand and threw it onto a chair. I reached down and unhooked the button of his pants. But he didn't take anytime getting those off either. He got the rest of my suit off, too.

I wasn't sure if I could go on. I love him, I really do but he was more experienced with this than myself. Noticing my uneasiness, he pulled away. "Are you sure, we don't have to if you don't want to," he said. He really truly cared.

"No, I'll be okay. If it hurts, I'll tell you," he didn't believe it. "I promise." I said and held out my pinky finger, smiling. He laughed softly and finished the pinky promise.

He laid me down flat on the bed and reached behind me and unhooked my bra. I shut my eyes so tight, I didn't want to see his face. I didn't know if he thought I was beautiful. "Raven," the sound seemed choked. I peeked through one eye. He didn't look at all disgusted. "You are so beautiful, you know that," he said leaning down to kiss me. To keep my mind off of what he was doing, he kept kissing me. He began teasing my nipples with his fingers, making me moan into his mouth.

He took one hand and traced designs all the way down my abdomen and stopped right where the elastic of my underwear was. He hooked his fingers underneath and pulled them down.

He pulled his lips away from mine and I whined. He smirked and moved down. He put his hands on my hips and kissed his way down to my core. He used a finger to rub my clit, my hips bucked at the sensation. He dipped one of his fingers inside of me and slowly moved in and out.

I had gotten used to the feeling right before he removed his finger and stuck it in my mouth. I sucked on them, tasting my own juices. I took off his boxers and was poised by my entranced. I nodded and clenched my hands into fists. He slowly entered, he was quite big and it hurt, a little. He stopped as soon he filled me all the way up. I was breathing fast, he was waiting for me to say go. But I couldn't get my lips to form the words.

"You ready Rae?" I nodded, not trusting my words. He slowly moved in and out, it hurt so bad, I almost screamed. He moved faster and faster. Waves of pleasure and pain hit me, I started to moan, my voice getting higher and higher. A climax, as Star had told me before.

It hit me like a rock, and I screamed, Robin coming into me. Waves hit me as I gasped for air. Robin laid beside me, pulling me into his chest. Showering me with kisses. "Thank-huff-you." I gasped, turning towards him.

"No, thank you. I was afraid I hurt you." He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around us.

"No, it felt wonderful," I said and kissed him. We pulled apart, and I curled deeper into his chest. I yawned and fell asleep. Afraid when morning would come around.

* * *

**Okay, very awkward I say. But if you liked it, please review. Raven was not herself and I know that so, don't yell at me for that. :3**

**~Alex~**


End file.
